SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
SpongeBob SquarePants is the protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated series of the same name as well as its theatrical film trilogy, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run. He was designed by former marine biologist and cartoonist Stephen Hillenburg, the show's creator. Hillenburg based SpongeBob on Bob the Sponge, a character he had created for his educational book "The Intertidal Zone" in the late 1980s. SpongeBob lives in a pineapple house on 124 Conch Street in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean with his pet snail Gary and pet scallop Shelley. He works as the fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job at which he is highly skilled and professional, and is employed by Mr. Krabs. He also attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School with the intention of getting his driver's license, only to fail his driving test each time and get his teacher in trouble. His best friends are Patrick Star, an overweight, dimwitted starfish who lives in a rock two houses away, and Sandy Cheeks, a Texas-born squirrel who lives in a treedome and wears an astronaut suit to survive underwater. He is next-door neighbors with Squidward Tentacles, who utterly loathes him for his annoying antics, though SpongeBob still views Squidward as a friend. SpongeBob or some form of him appears in every episode of the series, and he is considered to be Nickelodeon's mascot due to his immense popularity. He is voiced by Tom Kenny and his superhero alter-ego in Sponge on the Run is Invincibubble. Personality SpongeBob is a joyful, optimistic, hyperactive, and childish sea sponge who loves having fun and spreading happiness everywhere he goes. His childlike qualities often come off as a nuisance to others and are considered to drive the plot of the first film, where Mr. Krabs refuses to hire him on account of his immaturity. Despite his general idiocy and childish personality, SpongeBob has at times shown himself to be extremely competent and intelligent enough to be trusted with certain tasks. This comes into effect when he travels all the way to Shell City to get the crown back, transforms into his superhero alter-ego, Invincibubble, to defeat Burger Beard the Pirate and save the formula, and travels all the way to Atlantic City to save his pet snail Gary. Therefore, he has great traits of leadership and heroism. History ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' SpongeBob plays a vital role in retrieving King Neptune's crown from Shell City along with Patrick and saving the day from Sheldon J. Plankton's slavery of Bikini Bottom, ultimately preventing Mr. Krabs' execution. First, he attends the grand-opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2 and highly anticipates himself to win, but he does not; Squidward wins instead. Because he did not get the award, SpongeBob walks away in depression and drowns his sorrows in ice cream at Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat later that night. Following his ice cream hangover, SpongeBob walks into the Krusty Krab 2 the next day and criticizes Mr. Krabs in an intoxicated state because he did not give him the award. However, he eventually starts to care about his safety once King Neptune initiates his execution, reasoning with him not to kill Mr. Krabs if he went all the way to Shell City to get his crown back. Now, SpongeBob and Patrick have teamed up to drive to Shell City with the Patty Wagon, intent on retrieving the crown. However, a boat jacker comes and steals the vehicle in the middle of nowhere, leaving the boys to walk on foot until they reach the place that has the wagon and key. After getting both back, they lose the car again, this time permanently, after it is eaten by a trench monster. During this moment, SpongeBob comes to a realization that he and Patrick cannot make it on account of them being "just kids". To boost their confidence, Princess Mindy gives the duo pairs of seaweed mustaches to give them the impression that they really are men. However, during the penultimate stage of their journey, they are encountered by a vicious serial killer named Dennis, a hitman who was hired to assassinate them, and he rips off their fake mustaches. Just as he is about to kill SpongeBob and Patrick with his spiky boots, Dennis is crushed by an even bigger boot, which turns out to be the Cyclops, who takes them in to dry out in the lamp at Shell City. Just as the two are about to pass away, they shed the tear of the Goofy Goober and it finds its way into the power outlet and activates the ceiling's sprinkler system, ultimately culminating in their revival alongside the other Shell City creatures, allowing them to be get Neptune's crown as the Cyclops is under attack. After SpongeBob and Patrick are sent back into Bikini Bottom by David Hasslehoff, the former gives a heartfelt speech at the Krusty Krab about the lesson he learned during his journey: that he is truly a kid and no one could ever change that for him. Eventually, he breaks into the song "Goofy Goober Rock" and frees all the brainwashed citizens using the laser beams of his Goofy Goober guitar. This results in everyone getting on good terms with each other again, except Plankton, who is indefinitely imprisoned for his acts of slavery. ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' SpongeBob plays a major role in joining his friends in defeating Burger Beard the Pirate and saving the Krabby Patty secret formula. He also teaches Plankton what "teamwork" is during a team-up mission as the town is being terrorized. ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run'' SpongeBob and Patrick venture to the Lost City of Atlantic City to save Gary, who has been "snailnapped" by Poseidon. It is also revealed that SpongeBob met Gary at Camp Coral after soaking up a big puddle. Gallery :For images of SpongeBob SquarePants, go to SpongeBob SquarePants/gallery. Trivia *Despite being an incompetent driver and not having a driver's license, SpongeBob says that he does not need a license to drive the Patty Wagon. *In most episodes that flashback to SpongeBob as a kid, his voice sounds similar to his modern adult one if not done with a somewhat higher pitch. However, in Sponge on the Run, he a realistic-sounding voice reminiscent of a prepubescent boy. *He and Patrick are able to survive on land in both the first and second movie along with all the other main characters in the latter, but they are known to shrivel up without wearing water helmets in Sandy's treedome in the series. Category:Characters Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Major characters Category:Series characters Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run Category:Male characters